1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to meat tenderizers and, more specifically, to a tenderizing tray having a plurality of conical projections extending upward from a base thereof. The conical projections cause holes to be punctured in the surface of the meat, which aid in the retention of marinades and spices contained in the tenderizing tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other meat tenderizers designed for tenderizing meats. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 70,675 issued to Adams on Nov. 12, 1967.
Another patent was issued to Foster on Aug. 3, 1875 as U.S. Pat. No. 166,199. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 573,660 was issued to Hubbell on Dec. 22, 1896 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 9, 1926 to Wafford as U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,164.
Another patent was issued to Harrison on Jun. 14, 1954 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,157. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,799 was issued to Harrison on May 14, 1957. Another was issued to Pantermoller on Jul. 4, 1961 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,863 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 20, 1973 to Fleiss as U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,737.
Another patent was issued to Massaro on Jan. 6, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,774. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,476 was issued to Jaccard on Aug. 7, 1984. Another was issued to Pope on Dec. 28, 2001 as Canadian Patent No. 2,351,282 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 17, 1976 to Hollymatic Corporation as U.K. Patent No. 1,428,080.